Jodie Foster
Alicia Christian "Jodie" Foster ( Los Angeles , November 19 1962 ) is an American actress . She was at the age of fourteen for the first time an Oscar nomination for her supporting role in Taxi Driver , and they actually won the statuette in both 1989 (for her starring role in The Accused ) and in 1992 (for The Silence of the Lambs ). Foster also won more than 40 other acting awards, including multiple Golden Globes , BAFTA Awards , Saturn Awards and Premi David di Donatello , an Independent Spirit Award , a People's Choice Award , a Screen Actors Guild Award , a European Film Award , a National Board of Review Award and a Rembrandt . In 2013 she also won the Cecil B. DeMille Award at the Golden Globes for her entire film career. Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Personal life *2 Trivia *3 Filmography *4 External links Biography [ edit ] Foster attended the Lycée Français de Los Angeles , before going to Yale University went. There she earned a bachelor's degree in literature, she graduated magna cum laude . Her acting career began when she was two with roles in television commercials. From that time she appeared in several television series and movies. As a child she played a guest role as Alethea example, in an episode of the television series Kung Fu . The name Alethea means "truth" in Greek and is actually the same name as her real name Alicia . She also played guest roles in series such as western Gunsmoke and Bonanza . Personal life [ edit ] For years there were rumors that Foster was a lesbian. On December 4, 2007 Foster, called upon the receipt of the Sherry Lansing Leadership Award (during the Women in Entertainment Power 100 in Los Angeles), her friend for 14 years (film producer Cydney Bernard ): "Thanks to my beautiful Cydney who sticks with me through all the rotten and the bliss. " Together with Bernard feeds them two sons, whom she never made known to the father. Her relationship with Bernard in 2008 came to an end. Foster then got a relationship with TV producerCynthia Mort . In 2013, while receiving the Cecil B. DeMille Award, she finally came out as a lesbian, saying: "I already did my coming out about 1,000 years ago, back in the stone age, very quaint Those days when a fragile young girl would open up to trusted friends and family and co-workers, and then Gradually and proudly to everyone who knew her, actually to everyone she met. " Trivia [ edit ] *Foster never took acting lessons. *She is not a follower of one of the long-established religions and is an atheist . [1] *She speaks fluent French, German and Italian. *Foster was stalked for years by the same man who later became a failed assassination attempt on U.S. President Ronald Reagan did, John Hinckley Jr. *She is good friends with actor Mel Gibson . Filmography [ edit ] Category:1962 births